


Bad Turian

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [26]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Garrus was always meant to end up with a human





	Bad Turian

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Wednesday 8/2's Prompt: Rare Pairing

Garrus Vakarian had had a hard life.

Not overly hard, at least not up until the last few years. No harder than usual for a Turian. His training, his military service, those were a minimum expectation. There had been other, harder events in his life. His mother’s illness, the relationship with his father, the conflicts with his superiors in C-Sec. Those were all circumstances that he had never expected to face, battles he’d never thought he’d have to fight. He freely admitted he was a "bad Turian".

In the face of adversity however, he had never stopped moving forward, never ceased to do what he thought was right.

That behavior had lead him directly into other hardship. Saren. Cerberus. Omega. 

He didn’t regret anything he’d done, never lamented the results of his choices. He embraced the hardship in his life, the way it had forged him, made him stronger. Strong enough to stand beside Shepard. Strong enough to face the Reapers. Even, spirits preserve us, strong enough to earn his father’s respect.

He felt the bed move beneath him. A bed much more forgiving than the floor of the battery. A soft murmur to his left punctuating a leg drawing itself across his thighs. A pale, soft leg. A human leg. A leg that positioned itself perfectly between the spurs on his own.

Soft was alright too, he reflected.

“You asleep?” Allers’ voice was as soft as the rest of her. Soft enough not to wake him had he still been asleep. Soft enough to entice him to fall back into slumber. He fought the urge.

“No,” he he finally replied.

She snuggled in closer. “What does Shepard have you doing today?”

That was presumptuous, but a lot of things about this Human were. She was pushy, nosy. Always in everyone’s business. Not in the fun way either. 

This was all Shepard’s fault.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

_“Here, you should take these.” Shepard sat down next to him in the mess._

_Garrus looked down at the datapads that Shepard had pressed into his hands. Pads with titles like “Human / Turian Relationships”, “Multispecies Communication”, and even worse, “Health and Sex Guide, Levo and Dextro Can Have it All!”_

_Garrus looked at Shepard in shock as he tried to hand the books back. “Shepard, I…”_

_Shepard looked back like she was going to punch him. “Not me, you idiot! Allers! The two of you have been doing the googly eyes thing for weeks now. She isn’t going to wait forever.”_

_True, she would probably be too impatient for him to make the first move, considered Garrus. “Wait. Why do you even have these?” It couldn’t be what he was thinking. Liara would kill them both, and she’d kill him slowly._

_The spectre didn’t seem embarrassed at all. “They’re from Mordin.”_

_Now he was even more confused. “Mordin?”_

_Shepard shrugged. “He was just trying to help, back before we took out the Collector base. He thought we were a thing.”_

_“He thought WE were a thing?” All he could do was repeat the ridiculous statement._

_Now Shepard was offended. “Hey! I’m not that bad you know.” Her glare hit him like a physical blow, followed by the actual punch she delivered to his shoulder. “It wasn’t an entirely unreasonable assumption. You followed me into a plague zone to collect him. I blocked your shot on Sidonis with my damn head. What was he supposed to think?”_

_“That were were friends?”_

_The look Shepard gave him now spoke volumes. Told him in no uncertain terms that she was well aware of the torch he’d carried for her, and for how long._

_“OK, I can see how he might think that. Still…”_

_Shepard cut him off. “Look, read them or don’t. I’m just trying to help. The way this war is going we may not have a lot of time to regret might have beens.” She stole a glance in the direction of Liara’s cabin._

_“I didn’t think I was good enough for her, you know?” Shepard confided after a moment. “I should have told her sooner. But for whatever time we have left, I’m never going to let her out of my sight.” She put her hand on his shoulder as she rose. “Do whatever you’re going to do, just decide soon, OK?”_

_He watched her as she walked to the entrance of their resident Shadow Broker’s office, and let herself in._

_‘You’re not the only one who should have said something sooner,’ he thought._

_‘But,’ he decided, ‘I’m not going to let this one get away.’_

_He tucked the datapads under one arm as he started for the elevator._

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

“She doesn’t have me doing anything,” he replied. There was no use in trying to persuade her that the choice was up to him. They both knew he’d do anything Shepard asked. “We don’t arrive at Tuchanka for another two days, and Victus and I have a vid call with the Hierarchy this afternoon.” He paused as he pretended to consider, “so I’ll probably spend some time calibrating the main gun until then.”

Allers propped herself up on an elbow. “You don’t have anything planned for this morning?”

“Did you have a better idea?”

“You could give me that interview you’ve been promising for weeks now,” she replied. “Interviewing the fifth in line of succession of the Turian Hierarchy would increase my ratings twenty percent.” She smiled enticingly.

Her smile faded slightly when she realized where his attention was focused. “Eyes up, soldier!” 

“What?” He looked up in surprise. 

“Nevermind,” she smiled. “I think I have a better idea anyway,” she said as she pulled her top over her head.


End file.
